


Magic Fingers

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I'm not sorry, F/F, Masterbation, Multi, i am but only slightly, i don't know what came over me, nobody get mad at me for this okay, okay, showing you the incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's magic encourages her to create her own happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: emma's magic (with emma/snow/mm)  
> Word Count: 184

She’s on her back, panting and sweating, clad in a loose button up plaid shirt and one hand is working at her left breast and the other is furiously working at the junction of her thighs, her fingers making rapid movements under her panties. Emma’s not exactly sure how her fantasy of Mary Margret turned into one with Snow, her _mommy_ for god’s sake, but she’s not complaining. At least not right now, because MM and mommy are replacing her fingers with their own and whispering sweet things to their Emma.

After her orgasm has hard hit her, Emma take a few deep breaths to get her breathing a bit more regular. And once her body has calmed slightly, she opens her eyes.

Emma Swan, on her back, legs splayed open, hand still resting in her sodden panties, opens her eyes to find her mommy and Mary Margret looking back at her.

A few hours later, cuddled between both women, surrounded by heat and warmth and _love_ , Emma will think about how this happened. She blames it on magic and leaves it as that.


End file.
